I Will Say It To You
by chifuta-chan
Summary: SasuNaruko / SasuFemNaru. My First Fic


Disclaimer : Coba Naruto punyaku, pasti Naruto bakal jadi cewek selamanya! *dibacok Pak Masashi Kishimoto*

Pairing : SasufemNaru, KakafemNaru, KakafemIru (belom siap bikin yaoi!)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/General

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Sen no Yoru wo Koete punya Aqua Timez. Ans fanfic oneshot ini aku persembahkan untuk kak Chiba Asuka yang udah ngebentuin aku cara ngepublish fanfic ini! ^_^

I Will Say It To You

Chapter 1

~Sasuke's POV~

Aku memasuki kamarku, melepas jaket berwarna biru dongkerku dan segera merebahkan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidurku. Dan aku menolehkan pandanganku kea rah jendela yang tepat berada di samping tempatku berbaring. Hari sudah malam dan aku memandang bintang-bintang yang terpapar di langit malam ini. Aku jadi teringat pada seorang gadis yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan., namun dalam hati ini aku merasakan lain yang mendominasi perasaan negative itu. Suka? Mungkin saja iya. Dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis yang aku sukai sejak SD sampai sekarang. Dia memiliki warna berwarna biru yang indah, rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai, dan senyum cerianya yang membuatku tidak bisa mengailhkan perhatianku darinya. Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku. Yah, aku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia menyukai wali kelas kami yang bernama Kakashi Hatake. Setiap kami berpapasan dengannyapasti wajah Naruto memerah. Dan aku merasa kesal jika mengingat kejadian itu. Ya, aku memang cemburu.

Aku berpikir, apakah aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padanya?

Tapi aku takut. Aku takut kalau dia akan menolak cintaku dan cintaku talkkan pernah terbalas. Dan lebih baik jika perasaan itu aku pendam saja.

~End Sasuke' POV~

Bel sekolah tanda untuk istirahat berbunyi. Mengundang anak-anak yang tidak sabar untuk pergi keluar ke kantin karena tadi terlibat dengan mata-mata pelajaran yang menurut mereka sangat membosankan.

Namun, tidak bagi seorang Sauke Uchiha dan Nara Shikamaru yang hanya mendekam di kelas mereka. Shikamaru lebih memilih menggunakan kesempatan saat istirahat untuk tidur, sedangakan Sasuke lebihmemilih melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menolehkan pandangannya kea rah langit biru yang cerah. Dan tanpa disadari, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menghampirinya.

"Sasuke, kita ke kantin yuuuuk!!!"

"Aku malas, Naruto."

"Hey, ayolah, Teme. Perutku sudah tak mau diajak kompromo lagi nih~ Kau mau aku mati kelaparan, hah?"

"Kalau kau mati, mati saja, dobe! Aku pasti akan dating ke pemakamanmu." Katanya tajam.

"Apa kau bilang. Teme?? Seenaknya saja kau bilang begitu padaku!! Huh, kau bukan sahabat yang bisa diandalkan!" gerutu Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke akhirnya mendengus kesal sekaligus pasrah.

"Huh, ya sudah! Ayo kita ke kantin!"

"Yeeeeey, ayo kita makan rameeeeen!!!!!!!"

"Apa tidak ada makanan lain, dobe selain ramen??"

"Tapi, aku mau makan itu."

"Haaah. Ya sudahlah."

Setelah pesanan ramen mereka dating, mereka pun makan. Setelah habis, mereka berdua pun ngobrol seperti biasa. Namun saat diajak ngobrol, tatapan naruto seperti tatapan kesedihan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya.

"Naruto!"

"……"

"Hey, Naruto!" panggil Sauke sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Naruto.

"….." masih tak bergeming.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun melayang keplakannya di kepala Naruto.

"Awwww!! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit, tau!!!" rintih Naruto.

"Habis, kau kupanggil-panggil tidak menyahut. Kau kenpa? Apa ada masalah?" nada suara Sasuke berubah menjadi lembut.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau jangan berbohong, dobe! Aku tahu kau takkan bisa berbohong pada orang lain. Cerita saja, aku akan mendengarkan."

"Iya. Memang ada. Tapi, aku tidak bisa cerita sekarang, teme. Nanti saja. Nanti sore jam 3 kita bertemu di Taman Konoha ya! Nati aku ceritakan disana."

"Hn. Baikah."

Pukul 15.15 di Taman Konoha

Seorang gadis berabut pirang panjang berteriak memanggil dan berlari menghampiri seseorang yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Teeeeeeme!!!"

"Hu, kau terlambat, dobe"

"Hosh, hosh… Ehehe, maaf! Naruto hanya nyengir lebar dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, iya, teme. Kita duduk di bangku taman sebelah sana saja ya!"

"Hn."

Setelah mereka duduk. Naruto pun memulai percakapan mereka.

"Maaf ya teme kalau aku tidak bisa menceritakannya tadi di sekolah. Dan aku akan menceritakannya sekarang padamu." Naruto merngambil nafas sejenak sebelum bercerita dan tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Aku bertepuk sebelah tangan, teme." Kata Naruto lirih , menundukkan kepala sambil menahan tangis.

"Hah? Apa?" Sasuke terkejut.

"Ya Aku bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Kakashi-sesnsei. Kemarin, sebelum aku datang ke kelasmu aku sempat menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Namun katanya dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Iruka-sensei, orang yang bahkan sudah kuanggap sebagai ibuku sendiri. Aku patah hati saat itu, namun aku juga merasa bersalah pada Iruka-sensei karena aku sudah mencintai laki-laki yang dicintainya. Dan aku sadar bahwa cinta itu tidak harus memiliki." Naruto akhirnya meneteskan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi.

"Apakah di suatu saat nanti akan ada yang mencintaiku dengan tulus, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya sembari matanya menatap langit senja.

Sasuke terdiam memandang Naruto yang bersedih. Hatinya sekarang bimbang, apakah ia harus mengatakannnya sekarang? Tapi. Dia berpikir kalau ia katakana disaat Naruto sedang sedih begini, apakah ia akan marah padanya? Namun, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh pertanyaan Naruto yang yang satu ini.

"Sasuke, kau menyukaiku, kan?"

TBC


End file.
